Secret Diary of a Schnee Slut
by FrostOctavia
Summary: Modern Day AU. Weiss is a refined rich girl hiding a dark secret, looking to let loose for a night. Yang is a party girl who hides her inexperience behind false bravado. What happens when these two girls meet? A Freezerburn story rated M for adult themes, smut and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Weiss sipped delicately from her wine glass, her legs crossed daintily on her seat and a very aloof expression gracing her face. Her cold, piercing blue eyes surveyed the club, taking in the crowd. She caught more than a few men, and women, staring at her, and smirked inwardly, though her gaze didn't linger on any of her would-be admirers. One of the men worked up the courage to approach her but she waved him off without even glancing in his direction. Her posture and expression were more than enough to quell any ideas he had of persisting in trying to talk to her. Dejected, he went to rejoin his friends, who lightheartedly ribbed him for his failure with the gorgeous woman with snow white hair.

Weiss knew she was striking. Between her perfect, long hair set in a side ponytail, her bright blue eyes and her flawless, porcelain skin, it would be hard not to draw the eye of anybody she happens to pass by. She wasn't complacent though, she kept her body toned and athletic through rigorous exercise, and dressed to impress. Tonight, her outfit of choice was a stunning midnight blue number, form fitting and featuring cutouts to show flashes of tantalizing skin, while keeping everything covered tastefully. It wouldn't be wrong to say she was the most stunning person in the club at the moment, and she was patting herself on the back mentally for it. She motioned to the barman to get her another glass of wine, having finished her first one. The night was still young, and she didn't want to go to hard on the stiffer drinks if she didn't end up finding anyone fun to do so with. Weiss sighed as she looked around the club again. The crowd was very standard for a club, lots of posturing guys, lots of women letting loose for a fun night. Nobody took her fancy, but she had plenty of time to kill so she continued to sit at the bar and drink her wine.

* * *

Yang swaggered past the bouncer with a wide grin on her face, her wild mane of golden hair bouncing behind her. As usual, all it took was a smile and a touch on the arm for the doorman to let her in. Yang was a regular to this particular club, having started coming here years ago after being banned from Junior's place. As such, she was effectively permanently on the VIP list, cutting the lines with barely any effort on her part.

She smiled and winked at the other regulars who recognized her as she walked to the bar. Waving to the barman, she didn't even need to ask before he brought her her usual cocktail, a Strawberry Sunrise. She turned her back to the bar and raised her glass to her lips before she saw the beautiful stranger sitting down at the other end of the bar. Sitting tall and straight, legs crossed like a proper lady, a glass of red wine in her hand, she looked almost bored with the club, as if everything in it, and everyone, for that matter, was beneath her. Yang wondered what such a prude was doing in a place like this before shrugging and taking another drink.

It wasn't long until some guy approached her and tried to start up a conversation. "Hey baby, those clothes look good on you, but they'd look better on my floor," he smirked.

Yang turned slightly to look at him, her drink at her lips. She half closed her eyes as she licked her lips and put her drink down on the bar. "Oh, really? Are you offering to take them off for me?"

The man swallowed audibly, his eyes widening ever so slightly before he smiled again. "Uh...sure, you wanna get out of here?" He asked, almost incredulously.

Yang leaned forward towards him, which gave him a very good view of her ample cleavage as she answered with a sultry look on her face. "Are you sure you can handle me?"

The man swallowed nervously again, his eyes darting between her chest and her face, opening and closing his mouth twice before stammering out an answer. "Y-yeah, why don't you come-"

Yang's booming laughter cut him off. After she got herself under control, she grinned at him. "You're cute kid, but here's a tip. Don't go propositioning women with cheesy pickup lines like that, especially when you aren't confident enough to back them up. People will think you're a creep."

The man nodded, crestfallen as he turned and walked away from her. Yang glanced around the club again, her lilac eyes briefly meeting the blue eyes of the beautiful stranger on the other end of the bar. Yang's breath hitched in her throat as those eyes held hers. It was only a few seconds, but to Yang it felt like hours. In the end she lost her nerve first, glancing down to the drink in her hand, gingerly taking a sip, the sweetness and alcohol helping her settle her nerves. Yang didn't know what it was about the other woman that had made her freeze up. It wasn't like Yang had never seen a pretty stranger before, it wasn't even the first time she had seen this particular stranger. She stared down at her drink, not really seeing it, nor hearing the music in the club. She wasn't lost in thought though, her mind blank, her eyes staring down at the pale red drink in her hands. Yang wasn't sure how long she zoned out like that, but it couldn't have been too long. She shook her head gently and looked back up. It was then that she noticed someone sitting next to her, facing the bar.

Yang looked over and saw that long ponytail, the blue dress, the pale skin, and her breath hitched again. The woman was watching the bartender, who brought over a pair of drinks, both Strawberry Sunrises. He placed one in front of the woman and the other in front of Yang. At this, the woman turned to look at Yang and smiled at her, picking up the drink and taking a sip.

"Hmm, I had you pegged as someone who enjoyed something a little stronger." The woman's voice was melodic.

Yang giggled lightly and replied, "What, a girl can't enjoy a sweet drink?"

"Of course you can. I was just mildly surprised," the woman answered back, taking a longer sip this time. "My name is Weiss, what's yours?"

"Yang, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Tell me Yang, do you come here often?" Weiss put her drink down.

"Oh yeah, I'm a regular here. Can't say I've seen you around before though. I think I'd remember someone like you," Yang said, eyeing up Weiss with a practiced eye.

Weiss smiled gently. "I'm sure you would. I know I tend to stand out a little bit. It's my first time here though."

"I like it here. Good drinks, fair prices, good music, the crowd is usually fun to dance with too," Yang grinned and drank some more.

"I take it you dance often then?" Weiss smirked at the blonde, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Of course! Dancing is the best part of being at a club!" Yang shot back an even bigger smirk as she continued. "Well, best part besides drinking with a beautiful stranger."

Weiss' look grew more sultry, though she kept a small smile on her face as she leaned in to whisper into Yang's ear. "What about dancing with a beautiful stranger? Is that better than drinking with one?"

Yang shivered lightly at the feeling of Weiss' breath at her ear. She took a deep breath in, smelling Weiss' perfume as she did so, something very cold and bracing, like a crisp winter breeze. Weiss leaned back, sitting normally again, and simply stared at Yang, waiting for a reply. Yang swallowed, feeling a tingling in the pit of her stomach. "That could be good, why don't we find out?"

Weiss smiled again, then waved the bartender over. "Drinks first, then we'll dance". She placed her order then turned around to look out at the dance floor, finishing off her drink. Yang did the same, and the two sat in silence until the return of the bartender caused them to turn again. Yang glanced down and saw four shots lined up on the bar, a small plate of lemon slices, and a salt shaker.

"I didn't take you for a Tequila kind of girl, Weiss".

Weiss smirked and licked her hand, salt shaker ready in the other. After she was done, she handed the shaker to Yang, who copied her. They each grabbed a shot, licked the salt off their hands, then drank. They took a lemon slice and sucked at it, chasing the shot with the sour juice. Weiss was already pouring more salt onto her hand. She glanced at Yang. "Again," she said simply, indicating the remaining two shots.

Once they were done drinking and sufficiently cleaned their hands with napkins, Weiss grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Finding a spot with enough space for them, Weiss turned and started dancing, Yang following suit.

Yang couldn't keep her eyes off of her companion. The way she moved was so graceful and fluid, her body gyrating to the music with perfect timing. It was mesmerizing to watch. Yang could feel her heartbeat quicken, and it wasn't just because of the music and her own dancing. Glancing up to the other woman's blue eyes, Yang noticed that she was smiling and watching Yang in return. Yang smiled back and let herself go, focusing only on the music, her body moving in rhythm. Before she knew it, however, Weiss had moved much closer than before, her back almost touching the blonde's chest, her ass gyrating against Yang's hips. Yang shivered again as Weiss reached back to grab her hands, moving them onto the smaller woman's hips, holding them there as she kept grinding against the taller woman. Yang somehow drew up the courage to step closer, her chest now pressing firmly into Weiss' back, and they danced together, Weiss raising her hands up and down her body, Yang's hands still on Weiss' hips.

After a song or two or three, Yang wasn't sure how long they were dancing, actually, she noticed that the closest dancers were more watching her and Weiss than actually dancing themselves. If Weiss had noticed the spectators, she obviously didn't care, so Yang didn't pay them any mind either. Weiss turned and reached around Yang to start rubbing up and down her back, her hands wandering a little lower every time. She stepped in, pressing herself up against Yang, and Yang took in a sharp breath before having to hold back a moan, feeling warmth building at her core. Yang kept her hands on Weiss' hips as they danced face to face now, Weiss looking up and smirking at Yang once again, a teasing look in her brilliant blue eyes. Yang, for her part, was looking down at the gorgeous woman in her arms, her mind and heart racing a mile a minute. Weiss' hands eventually passed over the curves of Yang's ass a few times before giving up all pretense and just resting on it, rubbing lightly. Yang shivered again and let out a light moan, before stepping back and grabbing Weiss' hand, pulling the shorter woman to the bar.

"Tired already?" Weiss asked, with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"I need a drink, I'm parched after that," Yang replied, getting another Strawberry Sunrise and unconsciously rubbing her thighs together.

Weiss continued to smile as she ordered another shot of Tequila, taking it before leaning up against Yang, pressing her body against the tall blonde, tilting her head up to whisper in her ear. "Shall we dance again or do you want something else now?"

Yang's eyes widened and she looked down to meet Weiss' eyes, seeing mischief and desire in them. That look caused Yang to get even warmer, her core aching now. Yang almost stammered out her response, just barely keeping it together, her heart beating so strongly in her chest she was certain Weiss could hear it over the music. "Actually, I was thinking of heading home soon...I work in the morning, and I need my beauty sleep."

Weiss giggled at that, stepping back as she did so. "Well, look at you, trying to be a responsible adult after having come to a nightclub in the first place." She turned around and took a step away before looking over her shoulder. "I'll see you around here again, right Yang?" Yang nodded and swallowed nervously, watching Weiss' hips sway as she walked away.

Quickly downing the rest of her drink, Yang left the club shortly after, nodding goodbye to the bouncer. The cool night air both helped sober her up a bit and cool herself down. As she walked back to her apartment, she kept thinking about Weiss. Yang's heart was still pounding. She didn't know why Weiss affected her so much. Weiss certainly wasn't the first girl she had ever spent some time at the club with...but something about her made Yang want more. She never brought anyone home from the club, nor did she ever follow anyone home either. Yang flirted well and talked big, but truth be told, she still hadn't slept with anyone, and she wasn't interested in one night stands, like most of the guys and girls at the club. Weiss, however, was different. Yang almost wanted to follow Weiss home, or lead her to her apartment, and that secret thought in the back of her mind scared Yang. She opened the door to her place, took off her shoes, changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed, thinking about a white haired girl the whole time.

* * *

Weiss was sitting at a desk in her room, wearing a pale blue nightgown and soft, warm slippers. On the desk before her sat an open book, one page covered in precise, neat handwriting, the other blank. In her hand she held a pen, writing steadily away, her writing just as neat and precise as the rest, despite the pleasant buzz she had from the alcohol she drank earlier.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Holy FUCK. It was definitely worth it to go to that club. Despite it being obviously way fucking below me, I found the most stunning girl there. A tall, sexy blonde, with tits big enough to make a porn star jealous._

 _I had her wrapped around my finger too. It was cute watching her try to match my flirting at first, but she was way out of her league. Well, it's not like she stood a chance against a slut like me in the first place. Anyways, I could tell she wanted me. After all that grinding I did on her, I was surprised I didn't see her dripping down her legs. Fuck those legs...and her ass. I got a nice feel of it, firm and solid, she definitely works out. And did I mention her boobs? I could use those things as pillows, I swear._

 _Fuck I want her bad, but she had work in the morning apparently, and she isn't enough of a rebel to say fuck it. Still, I got her to agree to meet me there again, so maybe next time I can bring her here and fuck her brains out until she's a sexy mindless little whore. I want her to be lying in a puddle of her own juices, begging me for more. Or maybe I should have her fuck me for all she's worth, I could use a good fucking pounding, it's been way too damn long._

 _I don't know which I'd like more, but for now, Diary, I'm gonna put you away and go play with some of my favourite toys until I cum so hard I see white, thinking about that sexy Yang the whole while._

 _Weiss_


	2. Chapter 2: New Night, New Bar

Weiss stretched luxuriously as she woke. Today was one of her few days off, where she didn't have to attend any meetings, rectify the mistakes of the incompetent fools who tried to go over her head, or manage the department budget. She was taking the day to relax and recharge, and it explained why she was out at a club last night.

Of course, just because she had the day off didn't mean she was going to waste it doing nothing in bed, as fun as that would be. Rolling to the edge of her large bed, she slipped her feet into her warm slippers. Looking at the floor near the edge of her bed she saw the toys from last night. Deciding to take a shower and have breakfast first before she cleaned and put them away, Weiss stood and headed to her en suite bathroom. Turning the handle of the shower, she let the water warm up as she stripped off her sleepwear, unceremoniously dumping it into a laundry hamper placed in a corner of the room. Stepping into the deliciously hot shower, she let the water run down her skin for a moment, enjoying the feeling.

It was here that her thoughts returned to the blonde girl from last night. Yang. Her long, wild hair, her gorgeous eyes, her fit and curvy body. Before Weiss knew it, her imagination had started to go wild, thinking about what the blonde looked like naked, what sounds she'd make when Weiss would run her hands down her curves, when she would toy with those luscious breasts, when she would brush against her hot and wet slit. Weiss' lust was growing, and her hands, one on her breast and one between her legs, were moving on their own, adding fuel to the fire building in her lower body. Weiss moaned, pushing a finger inside, pumping it slowly in and out. She slipped another finger in and bit her lip, still daydreaming about Yang. Her other hand started toying with her nipple, fingers deftly pulling and pinching at it. Her moans grew louder as her climax grew closer, her hips bucking against her hand and her back arching. "Yang...mmm..." Weiss slowed her fingers, savoring the feeling of them pushing in and out, her hand moving to her other nipple and pinching that one too. "Fuck me...Yang, fuck me. Fuck me like the whore I am, fucking make me cum, please Yang, please, I need it, please" Weiss moaned, a stream of babbling coming from her mouth as she got closer and closer, her fingers and hips working desperately now. Her body shuddered and tensed as she reached her peak, a loud, long moan echoing through the bathroom. Weiss sighed in bliss as she relaxed under the water, letting it wash off some of the sweat she had just built up.

After she finished coming down properly, she reached for her shampoo and lathered her hair up. After thoroughly cleaning her hair she switched to another bottle of soap and started on her body, scrubbing clean every inch of her porcelain skin.

Stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a large, fluffy, white bathrobe, she began the arduous process of drying and brushing her hair, applying her makeup and getting dressed. Once all that was done, she headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where she prepared a light meal for herself. Sitting down, she pulled out her phone and looked through her plans for the day. She was due at the gym for her workout with a personal trainer at 10, had planned to go shopping in the afternoon and then had dinner plans at an upscale restaurant with yet another suitor. She didn't expect anything to come from the date, but she did have social conventions to uphold, so she dealt with them. Being part of a rich and famous family has its perks, definitely, but it also had its downsides.

* * *

Weiss walked out of the gym sore but happy. Exercise wasn't easy, but it was worth it, if only for the way her legs were able to turn heads so easily. Smiling to herself, she started walking down the street, looking for a suitable place to pick up a light lunch. After a few blocks she came upon a small sandwich shop that looked to be fairly small and quiet, but bright and clean. Perfect for someone like herself, trying to avoid too much unnecessary drama that comes with being somewhat famous.

Stepping into the shop, she gave a quick glance at the selection before placing her order. Waiting patiently, she took a glance around the room, before her eyes widened in shock. Sitting further in, facing away from Weiss, was someone with a rather distinctive mass of blonde hair. She couldn't believe her luck, meeting Yang again so soon. She expected to have to go to the club a few more times before seeing her again. Accepting her food from the waiter behind the counter, she decided to take the chance. Walking up to the blonde, she walked past while glancing sideways to see if it was indeed the girl from the club.

"Yang!"

"Who...Weiss?" The surprise on the blonde's face was almost comical.

"Fancy meeting you here. I thought you had work this morning?" Weiss sat down across from Yang and started to unwrap her sandwich. "Oh, you don't mind if I sit with you, right?" She smirked.

"No...of course not. Go right ahead."

"So, work?"

"Ah, I-I'm on lunch break. I work at the mechanic's down the street, just a couple of blocks over." Yang seemed nervous as she talked. She controlled it well, but Weiss's cold blue gaze didn't miss how her hand had crept up to rub the back of her neck, or how her eyes weren't quite looking at Weiss.

"I see." She answered. "Well, I just got finished at the gym, and since I have the day off I decided to walk around. I quite like this place, I may have to come eat here more often."

Yang didn't reply, simply eating her food. Weiss decided to do the same. She could tell that the other girl was nervous about her being there, but she couldn't exactly fathom why. It's not like she did something last night that Yang didn't enjoy.

"Yang." When the girl looked up, she continued, "listen, I know we just met so we don't know each other very well yet, but if I'm bothering you, let me know, okay? You seem a little on edge and I'd rather you tell me if it was my fault."

"No, it's not...I'm not on edge. Don't worry about it, seriously," she laughed. It felt forced, but Weiss didn't want to push the issue any further so she let it drop. The blonde finished her meal and stood. "Listen, I need to get back to work. It was nice seeing you again though," she smiled, this time a genuine one.

Weiss quickly grabbed a pen from her purse and wrote down her number on a spare napkin. "Here," she said, holding it out to the other girl. "Let me know next time you'll be at that club, I'll stop by."

Yang blushed slightly and took the napkin, folding it and slipping it into a pocket. "Yeah, sure."

"Also if you just want to talk, feel free to text. We don't _have_ to meet at the club, but I greatly enjoyed last night," Weiss smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

The blonde nodded and turned to go. At the door she looked back, smiled and did a small wave before stepping outside. Weiss continued to eat, her already good day having gotten just that much better.

Hours later, after she felt a vibration coming from her phone, she checked who messaged her and smiled.

* * *

Weiss stood in front of her wardrobe, naked, unable to decide what to wear. Yang had texted saying she was going to a bar tonight, something quite a bit more casual than a club. Weiss frowned and settled on some of her more sexy undergarments. Not quite full blown lingerie, they still were black lace and very enticing. She decided on a tight skirt, a plain t-shirt and a bolero jacket. Combine with a pair of high calf boots and she thought she looked decidedly...rich rocker...enough for a bar.

She got into her car, plugged the address into her GPS and drove down to the place where she was meeting Yang. Finding parking rather quickly, she stepped out and walked into the place. It looked like your run of the mill typical bar, though a pretty spacious one, with a small stage in one corner, where a pair of guys were busy adjusting speakers and other audio equipment. Moving a bit further in, Weiss scanned the crowd to see if she could spot that head of blonde hair. She figured she would never have trouble with losing Yang in the crowd, not while she kept that amazing hair. Very quickly seeing that the hair was missing, Weiss decided to sit at the bar and order a drink. She was halfway through her first cocktail when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, her jaw almost dropped. If it wasn't for how much control she had over her facial expressions from having grown up the way she did, she definitely would have been drooling, in fact. There stood Yang, looking absolutely stunning in her getup. A black and cream colored jacket that left the front open to show off her considerable assets, a dark green skirt so short it was barely more than a belt, a very tight pair of black short shorts, and black leggings held up by garters.

"Hey Princess, I hope you haven't been waiting long," the bombshell said, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Princess? Please, princesses wish they could look as good as me," Weiss scoffed, waving her hand to show off her outfit. "Or as good as you, damn girl. Did you tell me this place was more casual just so you could show me up?"

Yang blushed "No, I just meant that a dress like you had last time would be a little bit out of place, that's all. Thank you though, you do look great too."

Weiss smiled. "So, how about a drink? I've already started but I'm sure you'll catch up to me soon enough," she said, an almost challenging look on her face.

The other girl laughed. "Easy there tiger, let's get a few songs in first, then we can get shit-faced." Weiss simply raised an eyebrow. "Oh, didn't I tell you? This place does Karaoke nights sometimes. Usually people aren't very good, but it's fun anyways." The blonde's grin was bigger than ever as she turned to order a drink from the bar.

* * *

Eventually, after a few drinks and a few attempts at karaoke by other bar patrons, Weiss got up on stage. She selected her song and got ready to sing. It was a fast rock song, not at all what Yang would have guessed. As the chorus came around, Weiss glanced sideways while singing, looking at the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

" _Love bites, but so do I, so do I._  
 _Love bites, but so do I, so do I._  
 _Love bites!_ "

She sang, winking at Yang before turning to face in her direction properly.

" _My lips are pale and vicious.  
You're foaming at the mouth.  
You've suffered in the darkness.  
I'll suck the pain right out.  
So come and taste the reason  
I'm nothing like the rest.  
I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me._"

Though Weiss didn't spend the entire time looking directly at her, Yang couldn't help but feel the song was very much meant for her, and it made her nervous and excited. She definitely wasn't staring at Weiss's lips, or thinking about how soft they looked. She totally didn't picture herself pushing Weiss against a wall and leaning down to find out just how soft her lips actually were. She shook her head, trying to clean her thoughts. It was just...difficult around the smaller girl. The way her eyes sparkled, the way she talked and held herself, everything just set Yang's nerves on fire. If she was being honest with herself, it scared her how easily the other girl could wind her up.

The song over, Weiss stepped off the stage and joined Yang at the bar again, a sly smile on her face. "What did you think?"

The blonde blushed as she answered, "I think I can beat that." Weiss simply laughed and waved her towards the stage. Heading up, she picked her song and turned to face Weiss right from the start, not bothering with the pretense of singing to the crowd first. She purposefully picked something similar to the one the other girl had sung, surprising her right from the opening lyrics.

" _I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_"

She saw the eyebrow above those blue eyes raised, and kept singing. Her body moved with the music, and she walked around on stage, though her eyes never left the blue ones sitting by the bar.

" _If you wanna play it like a game  
Come on, come on let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_"

Weiss was smiling at her, and when she was sure that she was looking, Weiss licked her lips. Yang felt herself heat up at the sight, a tingling in her lower body becoming more prominent. She didn't miss a beat singing despite the teasing display.

" _Rock and roll baby, don't you know that  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, give me something to sing about_"

At the sound of the lyrics, Weiss winked and slid one hand slowly down her body, running over her curves and down her thigh. Yang's eyes widened and she knew that regardless of how well she sang the rest of the song, she had certainly lost this round to the temptress smiling up at her. Finishing her song, she sheepishly got off stage and walked back to the other girl.

"I liked that quite a bit, you know," she said, causing Yang to blush again.

"Of course you did, it was me singing!"

"Now that we've gotten that out of our system, how about some more drinks? I can feel my buzz wearing off."

Hours later, as they were leaving, Weiss suddenly turned to Yang. She stepped up onto her toes to kiss the taller girl on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting me tonight, it was fun. Call me sometime, yeah?" she said, a small smile on her face. The blonde had tensed up and was just standing there, so Weiss decided to give her some mercy and took her leave.

As she left, Yang was still staring at her back, before slowly raising a hand up to her cheek. "Did...did that just happen?"

* * *

 _Dear Diary_

 _You'll never guess what happened today. First, I meet Yang again at some small sandwich place, so we had lunch together. She was really nervous, but as she left I gave her my number and she texted me asking me out to a bar._

 _Then, we get there, and the place is doing karaoke. Naturally I use my seductive ways to sing her a love song, in my own unique style and she responds by singing one back, the little minx!_

 _Still, it was a very fun night, and honestly? I really, really enjoyed myself. Not even in a perverted way like I normally would. That isn't to say she wasn't smoking hot because fuck me, that outfit she had on had me squirming in my seat at first. But it's just...as the night went on, I found myself flirting less and less, and just talking and laughing more and more._

 _Oh god I'm starting to crush on this girl aren't I? Who would have known that someone like me would have ended up liking someone as cute as Yang?_

 _I need to stop writing in you when drunk._

 _Weiss_

* * *

 **A/N: So, I never expected this chapter to end up finished as quickly as it did, and figured I'd leave a note to explain. I think this will be an exception, because prior to tonight I would have considered it almost foolishly optimistic to have expected the chapter coming out 2 weeks from publishing chapter 1. Maybe a month later would have been more reasonable to me...and here I am publishing it 3 days later instead. I know how I write and I know my history with writing. So, while I won't be giving a schedule of when to expect chapters to come out, since I don't want to make a promise I can't keep, I will say don't expect them to come out as quickly as this one did.**

 **The songs used in this chapter are "Love Bites (But So Do I)" by Halestorm and "crushcrushcrush" by Paramore.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples. She had just spoken with one of her managers, who apparently had just come out of a meeting. A meeting where they decided to scope out the financial portion of the audit, meaning all the work Weiss had just finished doing, sampling and testing revenue and expenses, all those hours of work, was just tossed into the garbage. The last few days of work, completely wasted. Then, as if that wasn't enough, now the new assignment she's been given, she finds out that she doesn't have access to the information she needs to work on it. The automated system that is supposed to check who is allowed to have access to what isn't working either, so she'll have to call down to IT, who will then likely refer her to a manager, who will refer her to a VP, all so they can debate on whether she needs information that they literally had just asked her to write a report about. Then she'll likely find out the access keys are limited and there aren't any spare ones. All in all, Weiss predicted a nightmare.

She huffed and pulled out her phone. She needed some motivation, so she opened her messages and quickly selected the top contact. A certain blonde named Yang.

|Yang|

She put the phone down and closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. Almost immediately, her phone buzzed.

|wuts up buttercup?|

She rolled her eyes and typed out her answer.

|Stressed at work, need motivation|

|so ur just gonna ignore my awesome rhyme?|

|Yes|

|dat was Weiss cold|

|Ugh|

|ok, u wanna blow some steam right?|

|Yes, please. I need something to look forward to. Let's go get drunk.|

|I got a better idea. Come hiking tomorrow|

|Hiking? You hike?|

|I do a lot of things, ice queen ;)|

Weiss rolled her eyes again before responding.

|Not in the mood, Yang|

|bet u I can get u in the mood|

|So hiking? Okay, fine|

|sweet. I'll send u the deets l8r|

Weiss put her phone away and turned back to her work. Well, alcohol might not be involved, but she was going on an outing with Yang. It might as well be a date, right?

* * *

"Jeez Weiss, designer hiking boots?"

Weiss glanced down at her pristine, never before worn hiking boots. "What? I can't have something nice?"

Yang sighed and just waved her forward. "Sure. Let's get walking, we have a two hour walk ahead of us to get to where we're going."

Weiss, who had already taken a few steps forward, stopped in her tracks. "Two hours?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep. Then it's a two hour walk back here."

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a great place, don't worry. Just follow me."

And so they hiked in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of birds and small animals around them. The sun shone through the gaps in the tree leaves, and everywhere Weiss looked was vibrant green. The rhythm Yang set combined with the surroundings was peaceful and calming, and despite starting to sweat, Weiss found herself with a small smile on her face. They had walked for a small while before Yang spoke up again.

"So, what happened at work?"

The smile on her face turned into a frown. "Coworkers being idiots. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Alright, pretty standard stuff, I get it."

"So, you hike when you're stressed?" She asked the taller girl.

Yang nodded. "Yup. But the hiking is just a bonus. The main stress reliever is where we're going. The hike is just a nice cool off afterwards."

"Oh." With that, they continued to walk in silence. A few times Weiss would ask about their destination, but all she would receive were vague non-answers about it being a surprise. They walked for so long that Weiss would have thought they were lost if not for the small smile and confident strides of the girl ahead of her. Eventually, they saw a more clear road ahead of them, something free of the general debris of the forest, clean swept and even. Yang stepped onto the road and turned around.

"Ta-da! Welcome to my home away from home!"

Stepping onto the road next to Yang, Weiss turned to look where she was indicating with her open arms. There, at the end of the road, was a small cottage in the middle of a clearing. Yang turned and started walking towards it.

"Your home away from home?"

"Yup, my family owns this place."

"A cottage in the middle of nowhere in the woods?"

"My dad is an outdoorsy kind of guy. Hunting, fishing, that sort of thing. He enjoys nature. He used to take us up here every summer when we were younger, and he taught us how to fish, how to find firewood and build a fire, how to forage for food, all that kind of survival stuff. I thought it was kinda boring at first but I grew to like it a lot. It's calming and peaceful out here, surrounded by the trees and animals."

As they got closer they saw that at the edge of the clearing was another small path, and the sound of a river rushing by could be heard. Yang walked up the steps and pulled a key out from her pocket, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Weiss followed behind her. The girls dropped their backpacks and gear near the door.

"So, how would you like to relax first? We should take a break from hiking, but we can still swim in the river, or just sit outside, or we can even go to my special place" Yang said, her characteristic large grin on her face.

"Your special place? Yang, are you offering what I think you're offering?" Weiss winked.

Yang blushed but smiled. "That's not what I meant, this time."

Weiss leaned in and whispered "Does that mean there will be a next time where you are?"

"Maybe," came Yang's smug reply, ruined only slightly by her blush becoming more pronounced. The two girls proceeded to giggle.

"Show me this special place then. We can go swimming after."

Yang smiled and turned, leading Weiss towards a door that opened to stairs heading downwards. As they went down, Yang hit the light switch, revealing a rather large, open basement. Strewn around the basement was plenty of free weights and exercise machines, including what looked like a boxing ring in the center of the room.

"Holy shit Yang, this is a lot of gym equipment, and a fucking boxing ring?"

"Yeah, my dad is a bit of a workout junkie too. He loves boxing, tried it out as an amateur when he was young but never went far with it. Now he mostly used it just to teach me and my sister how to fight so we could defend ourselves."

"So you want me to workout? I think that hike was fine for the day," Weiss chuckled.

"Nah, and don't worry, I'm not gonna make you spar me either. But, a few rounds with a punching bag should help wonders with your stress. Come on, I'll show you how to throw a punch." She led her to a heavy bag set up along one wall and handed her a pair of gloves. "Alright, let's see what you can do. Punch it once, as hard as you can." Weiss nervously took a fighting stance and threw a rather flimsy punch. The bag, unsurprisingly, didn't budge. "Yeah that's what I expected. Now watch me." Yang raised her fists, and she _punched_. The bag was knocked back, bouncing on its chains as it swung back and forth. "That's how you punch."

"What the fuck Yang."

Yang just laughed. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to hit this hard. But I'll teach you to throw a good punch and then you'll work off your stress. So, first things first, you're left handed, right?" The smaller girl nodded. "Alright, so stand with your left foot forward. Raise your hands to eye level. Tighten your grip. Good. Next, you'll want to step in with your right foot. Then, you're going to want to twist your hips like this, and your shoulder inwards like this.. Finally, you punch. I broke it down step by step for you, but you need to do all three steps fluidly, as one long movement." Yang threw another punch, to show what she meant.

"O-okay, I'll try." Weiss followed her instructions, landing a much more solid hit on the bag. It didn't swing anywhere near as violently as when the other girl had punched it, but the fact that it swayed at all was a sign that she was doing it right.

"Good! Exactly like that. That's what we call a 'straight'. Next, you'll learn how to 'jab'. And then, we'll combine them into a one-two, and you'll just beat on this bag as long as you want, okay?" Weiss nodded, and followed Yang's instructions. She found that once she got into a rhythm it was very easy to just punch and punch and punch away. Her worries bled out into her sweat, her mind calm and empty. It wasn't until Yang had stopped her by grabbing her shoulder that she realized Yang had been talking to her.

"Oh, sorry, I kinda zoned out there."

Yang smiled. "Good, that was the point. But you've been at this for a while now, let's take a break. You're here to work off stress, not hurt yourself." As they were putting the gloves away Weiss noticed how sticky she felt, and her arms, hands and legs were sore. "Come on, let's go swimming in the river, I always loved doing that after a workout."

The two girls walked back up the stairs and through the house, leaving it behind as they followed the smaller path to the river. Once they reached it, Yang motioned to continue onwards, so they followed the river, moving against the current, until Weiss saw where Yang was leading her. A small waterfall off the edge of a cliff.

"The water is a bit deeper here, making it great for swimming, and the waterfall is beautiful. I love this spot." Yang said. Weiss looked around. It truly was a beautiful little patch of nature. She looked back to see Yang's shirt on the ground and the girl bending over to pull off her pants. Weiss raised an eyebrow until she kicked the pants off and jumped into the river in her underwear. "Come on in! The water's nice and refreshing!"

Weiss sighed and stripped, realizing they didn't bring a spare set. She gingerly stepped into the river and then slowly lowered herself, getting used to the cold water. The blonde grinned mischievously as she splashed at Weiss, who gasped. "Yang! That was a cheap shot!"

"All's fair in love and war, princess," she replied, once again having that huge grin plastered on her face.

Weiss splashed back. "It's war now, is it?"

"Yes, of course!" And so the two began splashing each other back and forth, laughing all the while. Eventually they grew tired and just floated serenely in the stream, enjoying the peacefulness of everything. They got out and laid in the sun to dry off, before getting dressed and starting to head back to the house.

"Yang?"

"Yeah Weiss?"

"Thank you for today...I needed it."

"No problem, what are friends for? Besides, I had a lot of fun too." She heard Weiss take a few quick steps to catch up, so she stopped and turned. As she did, she saw the smaller girl stop in front of her. She met her eyes for a moment, and Yang knew that she had something else to say.

That was when Weiss chose to stand up on her toes and placed her lips against Yang's, kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4: Flustered

The only sound Yang could hear was her own heartbeat thundering in her ears. She couldn't feel anything except the press of soft lips against hers. Her vision was filled with silky, snow white locks. A heat spread through her body, a raging inferno that threatened to consume all that she was. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pressed back, leaning forward into the kiss. The shorter girl lowered herself down off the tips of her toes as Yang bent her head down. Their lips broke apart briefly as they both panted for breath before pressing together again needily. She had never felt like this before. Sure, Yang had kissed both men and women before, but never did she feel like she'd die if she stopped, swept up in a torrent of emotions that would surely destroy her. All she knew was that the kiss was both keeping her floating above the waves and the reason she was drowning in the first place. It was exquisitely torturous.

Yang pulled away first, panting, trying to catch her breath. She kept her eyes closed as she gulped in fresh air. When she finally opened them, she saw Weiss looking up at her, concern and apprehension covering her face. Underneath that, however, Yang saw that she was flushed, even if not as badly as Yang herself was.

"Yang..."

She just stared at Weiss, still breathing heavily and trying to collect the scattered tatters of her brain.

Weiss bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have forced myself on you." She turned to walk away.

Yang reached out and grabbed her arm. "Stop." She held onto the other girl, not tightly, but with enough pressure to signal her to stay.

They stayed like that for a few uncomfortable moments, the blonde taking deep, calming breathes.

"Sorry," she begins. "Just...stay. Give me a minute to process things."

Weiss seemed to calm down some, her posture relaxing slightly. "...Okay." A few more moments passed before she speaks again. "Yang?"

"I know, I know..." she replied, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Sorry. I just...ugh. I can't find the words."

Weiss smiled and began to pull the taller girl down. "Then let's sit. It'll help. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to run away."

"Thanks..." The two sat in silence, Yang still seemingly unable to talk. "Fuck! I'm so sorry Weiss...I...it's like my brain has turned off."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I just hope I didn't push you away with that."

"No, no, of course not...look, let's just get back inside, okay?"

"You want to pretend it never happened?"

"Just...just for now. I promise, Weiss, we will talk, and I'm not gonna stop being your friend, but...not now."

"Okay," was all she offered in reply. The two walked back to the cottage in silence. Once they were inside, Yang immediately headed into the small kitchen.

"Weiss I hope you don't mind salmon for dinner, cause we don't have much else here."

Weiss walked into the kitchen to look at the contents of the fridge. "Salmon is fine, and looks like we can make a nice salad to go with it, at least."

The two set about preparing their food. They cooked in silence, and ate in silence, but as time went on the silence grew less heavy, less oppressive, rather than more. The awkwardness from earlier seemed to dissolve away. It was as they were putting the cleaned dishes away that Yang spoke.

"Well, we stayed a bit longer than I expected...we should probably stay the night. Hiking in the dark isn't a good idea."

"Hmm...I suppose that can work. I don't have anything planned for tomorrow morning."

"Good, I wasn't looking forward to one of us hurting ourselves heading back in the dark."

The two sat on the couch and turned on the TV. They decided to settle in and watch a Spruce Willis movie. Just another mindless action flick, but it kept them entertained. During the movie, Weiss made sure to give Yang her space on the couch. That is, until Yang slid in closer so that they were touching. Weiss relaxed and decided to let Yang do what she liked, rather than force herself to maintain a distance. It seems that a marathon of Spruce Willis movies were showing tonight, so when the first ended, the two girls didn't move, but continued to sit and watch as the next one started.

As the night went on, the air grew colder, and it wasn't long before Weiss was starting to shiver.

"Hang on, I got a perfect idea. Just stay put, okay?" Yang stood and headed into the kitchen, rummaging around for a while before returning. Before sitting on the couch, however, Yang instead opened up the fireplace, placed some wood, and got a fire going. Once it was roaring merrily, a ding was heard from the kitchen. Yang left the room quickly, before coming back holding two steaming mugs. "Hot chocolate, perfect for a cold night!" She said, with her iconic smile. She handed both mugs to Weiss before leaving again, moving through another door.

"Yang, what the fuck are you doing? You're running around like a headless chicken," Weiss laughed.

"What? I can't take care of my friends? Besides, a nice cozy blanket, fire and hot chocolate sounds perfect to me!" She had returned, holding a large, thick blanket. Settling in next to Weiss and cosying up to her, she threw the blanket on top of them then took her mug back. "There, isn't that a lot better?"

"Yes, thank you."

They sat like that for some time. Everything was so warm and comfy and soft. The blanket, the couch, Yang. Before Weiss knew it, she had opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming through the windows. She blinked a few times then realized her head was on Yang's shoulder. Her eyes widened as she stirred and sat up. The blanket was still around them, the fire had died out and their mugs were placed on the floor. Weiss rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes then quietly tried to escape from the blanket without waking up the other girl. She tiptoed out of the room, going into the hallway Yang had got the blanket from, searching for the bathroom. Finding it, Weiss stepped in and looked for a shower.

Exiting the shower marginally cleaner and more awake, but wearing the same clothes as before, Weiss returned to find Yang busy preparing breakfast. "Morning Princess," she called over her shoulder.

"Sorry, did my shower wake you?"

"Nah, my personal space heater being missing from the blanket woke me."

"Shut up."

Yang laughed. "Okay, let's eat breakfast, I'll shower, and then we'll lock up and head back, sound good?"

* * *

Hours later, after Weiss had left, Yang was in her room, lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She brought her hand up, holding her phone, to stare at the contact on the screen. She sighed and hit the call button.

The phone rang twice and then a voice answered.

"Hello? Yang?"

Sluggishly bringing the phone down, Yang replied, "Hey, Blake."

"What's up? You don't usually call this late."

Yang sighed. "I know, but I really need to talk"

Concern seeped into Blake's voice. "Okay."

"It's...it's about Weiss."

"She's that new friend you've been spending a lot of time with right? The one you met at the club?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"What happened?"

"Well, she was really stressed out at work and I thought it would be good for her to take her up to dad's old place in the woods. Get her to punch out her frustration, and relax in the river and all that."

"Go on."

"Well, everything was going fine and then...some things happened."

Blake waited patiently, knowing the blonde girl as she did, she knew Yang was going to elaborate on her own. When the silence stretched on for more than a few seconds, Blake frowned and replied. "What kind of things?"

Yang sounded almost sheepish. "Well, uh...Weiss...kinda, sorta...kissed me." Blake took a breath and was about to speak when Yang continued. "And I...might have...maybe...kissed her back."

"I see."

"That's not all...after we spent the night there, cause it was getting late. We curled up on the couch under a blanket and the fire was going and we kinda just...fell asleep like that. I woke up in the middle of the night and she was sleeping on my shoulder, leaning into me. When I woke up in the morning she was in the shower."

"That's...that's a lot to take in Yang."

"I know! That's why I'm calling."

"Okay, but you could have just texted me if you wanted to tell me what happened. So what did you really want?"

"I...I kissed her back, Blake."

"Yeah, you said that. I already know you swing both ways."

"No Blake, you don't understand."

"So help me."

Yang sighed. "Blake...I've never, ever felt like that before. I've kissed people, sure, but that...that was something else."

"Is she that good a kisser?" Yang could hear the teasing tone and imagine the smug grin on Blake's face.

"Shut up. It's not like that. I don't know, it just...I've can't describe it."

"Did you talk with her about it?"

"No. She thought I hated it or something and was gonna leave, but I stopped her. I just..I couldn't explain it. I still can't."

"I see."

"What's going on Blake?"

"Well, Yang, you're not exactly the eloquent type."

"Har har."

"No, I'm serious. It's pretty clear this is something big to get someone like you to be so confused. So it's no wonder you're having trouble describing it. But you don't have to."

"Okay."

"Can I suggest something? Try describing Weiss to me."

"Okay?" Yang was confused but she did as she was asked. "Well, she's gorgeous, and playful, and sweet...she knows how to have a good time. Probably can drink me under the table and that's saying something. She's so graceful too, and like, her eyes sparkle like crazy when she's smiling."

Blake was smiling on the other end of the line. "Okay, now, did you listen to yourself Yang?"

"What?"

"You sound like a highschool girl describing her crush."

Yang stared at her phone in horror before she answered quietly. "Oh god...I do, don't I?"

"Yup."

"Oh god I have it bad..."

"Head over heels, I'd say."

"But...I never even thought of Weiss that way!"

"I know Yang, you don't really think of anyone that way, haven't in years. But all the signs are there."

"Okay but...I guess..." there was a pause as Yang processed what Blake had said. She took a deep breath in. "Alright, fine. Maybe I do like Weiss as more than a friend. It's possible. But what about her? What if she doesn't feel the same?"

Blake laughed outright. "Yang, she _kissed_ you."

"So? Friends can kiss friends."

"Sure, but did you guys just kiss or did you make out?"

Yang groaned. "...we totally made out."

"See? Last I checked, friends don't just make out. We haven't." Blake chuckled.

"Okay, good point. So what now?"

"Well, Yang, the way I see it, you have to decide what you want to do. Whether you want to just stay friends with Weiss or whether you want to pursue something more."

"I risk losing her."

"You risk it either way. So follow your heart. I know it's a good one, it won't lead you astray."

Yang smiled. "Thanks Blake...this...this helped."

"Anytime Yang. What are friends for?"

* * *

 _Dear Diary_

 _I am a fucking idiot._

 _You'll notice I did not write in you last night. This is because I spent the night with Yang. And no, not in the "we fucked like rabbits way" but in the "we kinda just...fell asleep together" way._

 _She took me hiking to her family's cottage in the woods, where she taught me how to punch, we went swimming, watched some movies and slept together. The fireplace was going, we were bundled together in a big blanket...I don't know when I fell asleep, exactly, but I woke up leaning on her._

 _It was a stupid move, but not as stupid as what I did at the river..._

 _I kissed her._

 _I shouldn't have done that, the kiss could have pushed her away. I was lucky that it didn't. I was also lucky that sleeping on her didn't push her away._

 _She seemed really flustered by it, but after she was able to put it aside and still have a good time, and she made such a gracious host...So I guess it's not all bad. She's a very kind girl. I definitely need to be more careful though, I don't want to overstep my bounds and lose her._

 _Weiss_


	5. Chapter 5: Freezerburn

"Come on Yang, it's a new club! They just opened this week."

"Yeah, but I got my other club. Loyalty, you know?"

Weiss laughed as she adjusted her hair. "It's one night, nobody will fault you for examining the competition. Besides, if the place turns out to be nicer, or has a better crowd, just complain to your regular place to improve."

Yang rolled her eyes as she adjusted her top. "Fine, fine. Let's go. You sure you don't want me to drive? We don't have to take a taxi."

Weiss shook her head. "No way. We're getting white girl wasted tonight. New club, gotta sample their drinks, right?"

Yang laughed. "Alright, fine, fine, you've convinced me." The two girls took some more time to finish applying their makeup and making sure that their outfits were immaculate. No point in showing up at a new club if they weren't going to be the two sexiest people there. Weiss wanted to turn heads. Yang smiled as she glanced at her companion for the night. She definitely would be turning heads with that short, strapless dress. Not that Yang wasn't dolled up either, with an equally short dress of her own, tight enough to show off her curves, conservatively cut in the front, with her back almost entirely exposed. Still, Weiss seemed to turn heads wherever she went, regardless of what she was wearing, and Yang was a little jealous at how effortlessly Weiss seemed to command a room. Having finished getting ready, the two girls stepped out the door.

* * *

Yang knocked back another shot, with Weiss doing the same. "Y'know, Weissh, I should really bring Blake along wish ush one night. She needs to looshen up a little," Yang slurred.

"Yang, you're already drunk!"

"No a'm not!"

Weiss giggled. "You totally are!"

"Shaddup and come dance."

"It'sh okay Yang, I'm drunk too," she giggled again and followed the blonde onto the dance floor. The two started dancing together, only slightly less graceful for being drunk. They still drew a crowd of spectators, as usual, in spite of that. It helped that the two were dancing so close together that there was no space between them, both pairs of hands roaming and exploring the other girl's curves. Weiss playfully fiddled with the hem of Yang's raher short dress, her hand brushing along smooth thighs. Yang, for her part, would occasionally brush against Weiss' ass, sliding her dress up enough to just barely flash her pale blue thong to anyone standing behind her. It wasn't long until Weiss leaned forward to kiss Yang, a soft, sensual kiss that was returned in full. Weiss moved one hand up to cup Yang's breast, her other still between the taller girl's thighs. She idly rubbed and kneaded the voluptuous bosom in her hand, as she leaned further up to nibble on her ear. Yang moaned and slipped her hands under Weiss's dress, gripping her ass tight, the dress bunched up above her wrists, keeping Weiss' ass on display for all to see.

"Fuck, Weiss..."

Weiss moaned lightly into Yang's ear. "Mmm, you're so hot..."

"I'm glad we didn't go to my regular club..."

Weiss nibbled on her ear again, her hand moving up, feeling how wet and needy Yang was. "God, Yang...you're soaked." Yang gripped Weiss harder still, causing her to yelp. "Ahh!"

"Weiss..."

"As much as I love putting on a show, how about we take this somewhere more private?" She turned and started walking, pulling Yang by the hand. The two adjusted their clothes as they went. Once outside, they waved down a cab and Weiss gave the directions to her place. During the ride Weiss and Yang had to try very hard to not get touchy again, as they didn't want to distract the driver and cause a crash.

The two stumbled together into Weiss's house, giggling and pawing at each other. They kicked off their shoes, kissing again in the hallway. Weiss pulled Yang up the stairs to the bedroom, where the two quickly threw their clothes off. Weiss had stripped completely naked first, while Yang was a bit slower and more hesitant. She stepped closer to Yang and kissed her again. "Want my help?" She asked, as she unhooked Yang's bra.

"Yes," came the breathy reply, Yang staring at her with longing in her eyes.

Weiss removed the bra, letting her see Yang's breasts in all their glory. She could practically feel herself drooling both above and below. "Fuck me Yang..." she reached out to heft one, squeezing it. Yang moaned, so she leaned down to flick her nipple with her tongue, staring up to see Yang's reactions. She started to lick around the nipple, occasionally running over it, while her hands rubbed and squeezed both of Yang's tits. Yang bit her lip and let out a small whimper or moan whenever Weiss touched her nipple directly.

"Fuck, Yang...your moans are making me so wet..." She grabbed one of Yang's hands and brought it to her pussy, leaving it there as she moved to Yang's other boob. Weiss brought her head up to kiss Yang, moaning as her fingers spread Weiss open briefly before continuing to rub her clit. Weiss moved one hand down from Yang's chest to slip into her panties, returning the favor. The two were quickly moaning and panting between kisses, feverishly trying to make the other feel as good as they themselves felt. They both twitched and quivered as they got closer and closer to climax, before Weiss pulled away and kneeled down. Yang moaned pitifully, but just stared down at the gorgeous girl at her feet.

Weiss leaned in towards Yang and sighed happily, reaching up to pull down Yang's completely soaked through panties. Yang stopped her briefly with a hand. "Wait...I didn't...I didn't shave properly."

Weiss giggled and pulled her hand away. "I don't care, Yang. You're beautiful." Yang blushed and let Weiss continue, stepping out of the panties once they were on the floor. Weiss immediately leaned forwards again to lick at Yang's slit. Yang shuddered and reached down to hold Weiss's shoulders for support as her tongue probed deeper and deeper.

"Fuck...Weiss...ahh..." the sounds coming from Yang made Weiss moan into her as she kept eating her out, her tongue moving up to circle around Yang's sensitive nub. Her hand reached down to insert a pair of fingers into her dripping wet pussy. Weiss continued to masturbate and please Yang, both girls moaning, Yang shuddering more and more, her legs visibly shaking with the strain of trying to keep herself standing. "Oh fuck, oh fu...Weiss...Weiss...fuck, Weiss!" Yang screamed as she came, her juices gushing out onto Weiss' face and in her mouth. Weiss had to reach up to grip Yang's ass to keep her steady, Yang leaning heavily on her shoulders. She grinned and didn't stop lapping at Yang until Yang stopped shaking and stood up properly, pulling away. Weiss remained on her knees and made sure to make a show of wiping Yang's cum off her face with her fingers and then licking them clean.

"Mmm, I love how you taste, Yang," Weiss said, licking her lips as she stood up. Yang stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, kissing her deeply. The two tumbled backwards onto the bed, lips locked, legs intertwined. Yang gripped Weiss' ass again and she moaned. "Yang," she said between kisses. "You really, really like my ass, huh?"

Yang smirked as she leaned up. "I blame your dancing."

Weiss smiled and moved up to nip at Yang's neck. "Well, I was trying to show off for you." The two kissed again, Yang's hand gliding down the other girl's smooth skin before dipping down to slide a finger into her sex. Weiss moaned at the intrusion. "Please Yang, make me cum..." Yang slipped a second finger in and started moving them forwards and back. Weiss spasmed as Yang hit a particularly sensitive spot. Yang grinned and pushed her fingers into that spot again, causing Weiss to gasp. "Oh fuuuuucckkkkkk" she exclaimed as Yang started to move faster, repeatedly ramming into the same spot. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Yang, yes, please! Please! Please! Yes!" Yang was finger fucking Weiss hard now, and a constant stream of moans came babbling out of Weiss' mouth. She begged and pleaded with Yang, swearing and exclaiming with every thrust of the blonde's fingers, until finally she came. Her body tensed up, back arching off the bed, legs quivering. Yang's hand was soaked, as were the sheets under Weiss' ass, and Yang kept pumping away, making sure to hold one of Weiss' legs open. She kept going, prolonging the girl's orgasm, loving the harsh, whimpering moans coming from her as she came. When she finally started to come down and her body relaxed onto the bed, she kept repeating Yang's name softly, over and over. After a moment of rest she sat up and kissed Yang passionately, both hands on her face to hold her there. She then dragged her down on top of her, still kissing.

"I'm not," she said, between kisses, "done, with you, yet." Weiss wrapped her arms around Yang and rolled the two of them over, so that Yang was on her back with Weiss on top. She grinned and sat up, flipping around so that she was facing away from Yang's head. She leaned forward and kissed the inside of Yang's thigh. She moaned as the blonde's hands gripped her ass then again when she felt a tongue poking at her folds. Weiss returned the favor, lapping at Yang's twitching core. The girl under her gripped her ass tightly as she pushed her tongue deep inside Weiss, causing Weiss to gasp. "Fuck, Yang," she moaned as she lifted her head. Yang slapped her ass, causing her to squeal. She bent her head back down and began teasing Yang's clit. She slipped two fingers into Yang as well, trying to make her cum first. Yang responded by moaning into Weiss and redoubling her efforts. She spanked Weiss harder and harder, the pale skin of Weiss' ass turning pink, then red. Each spank caused Weiss to moan and gasp. "Fuck! Yang, I didn't, Ah! Know you could, mmm, be that rough..."

Yang smirked. "If that's what you like..."

"Yes, please..." Weiss then yelped as Yang spanked her particularly hard. "Yang..." Another spank, another yelp. "Ohhhh, fuck, Yang I can't take it anymore!" Weiss stood and walked over to her closet. Yang watched her go with lust filled eyes, following every sway of her hips. Weiss looked back and winked as she bent over and shifted her weight from one foot to the other while she rummaged around for something. Finding what she was looking for, Weiss straightened and turned. In her hand was a purple dildo attached to a harness of straps. She brought it up to her mouth and made a show of licking it, dragging her tongue along the side and then kissing the tip. Yang sat up on the bed, mesmerized. Weiss continued to lavish the dildo with affection, kissing up and down it and swirling her tongue around the head. "Yang, please, fuck me."

Yang reached out to grab the strap on. She stood and placed it against her groin. Weiss immediately kneeled to adjust the straps for her, finishing by reaching out into her nightstand drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube. She generously applied the lube to the dildo before she stood and turned around towards the bed, spreading herself open. "Please, I need you inside, please Yang..." She stepped forwards, one hand guiding the strap on towards Weiss' entrance, the other reaching forward and wrapping around the smaller girl, holding her upright. Weiss moaned as the dildo slowly pushed into her, her walls clinging tightly to it. Yang leaned in to moan into Weiss' ear as she thrust in and out. Weiss shivered, her hips slowly bucking in rhythm with Yang's. Yang's hand across her chest moved to pinch her nipple, and her lips kissed the base of her neck. "Fuuuuckkk...Yang..." Weiss whimpered as the pace of her thrusts sped up. She leaned forwards as she was getting fucked, until Yang brought her hand up to her neck and pulled her back, so that she was forced to stare at the ceiling, her back arched. Weiss moaned and shuddered in the taller girl's grip, her thighs dripping with evidence of how good Yang was making her feel. Yang fucked her like that for a bit, occasionally choking Weiss, before she decided to stop going easy on her. She let go of the shorter girl and pushed her down onto the bed, leaving her legs angled off of it. She reached down to spread Weiss open as she slammed the strap on as deep as she could, causing a loud, harsh groan to explode from Weiss' mouth. She pulled back slowly before ramming in deep again, and again, and again. Weiss whimpered, her hands clutching at the bed sheets. She gasped as Yang spanked her. "Harder..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Yang said, as her hand came down on Weiss' ass with a loud crack.

"Ahh! Harder!" Yang smiled and spanked as hard as she could, still thrusting all the while. Weiss tensed up and started to twitch as Yang's hips and spanking pushed her closer to the edge. Weiss was determined to hold on as long as she could, but the fiesty blonde currently stuffing her full of fake cock was making it very difficult for her. Yang's assault on Weiss' poor, sore ass finally came to an end, but instead she reached up with both hands to gather Weiss' flowing hair together. "Mmm, yes...pull my hair..." Weiss said, sounding almost drunk with pleasure. Yang obliged, gripping her hair tightly and pulling her head off of the bed. "Yes, harder, harder, harder! Pull harder! Please! Yes!" Weiss' eyes rolled back into her head as Yang pulled so hard her back arched, her hips still slamming into Weiss'. Weiss tensed up and quivered as the waves of pleasure assaulting her body forced her to cum, and cum hard. Her entire body seemed to be on edge, visibly shaking and arching up off the bed, her toes curling in. Her convulsions were so strong that Yang could feel the strap on moving as it was being milked by her pussy, desperately trying to wring out cum from a cock that wasn't real. Weiss collapsed on the bed, panting hard, trying to catch her breath after her mind blowing orgasm.

Yang took off the strap on and dropped it on the floor before grabbing Weiss and adjusting her to a better position on the bed. Yang then moved over to lie next to Weiss. After waiting for Weiss to regain her senses, the two girls turned towards each other and smiled. They moved closer still and kissed each other, softly, gently, before snuggling up to one another. Weiss pulled the bed covers up over their naked bodies and the two girls fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Freezerburn II

The first sign that Yang was awake was the pounding headache. She groaned and opened bleary eyes. At first, her surroundings didn't register, but when she saw she wasn't in her room her eyes shot wide open. Ignoring her headache she glanced around in almost a panic until she saw the long white hair of the girl sleeping next to her. Yang took a deep breath to calm down, before panic rose up again as she realized she was naked, and from what she could tell, so was Weiss. Looking around again, she saw their clothes thrown around the room haphazardly. She groaned again. Next to her, Weiss stirred. "Oh shit..." she said under her breath.

Weiss yawned and stretched before opening her eyes, flinching slightly. "Morning Yang. Ugh, I think we drank too much, my head is killing me."

"Me too..." The memories of last night came to Yang in a rush. The club, drinking, the taxi, sex.

Weiss sat up, swung her feet out of bed and stood. Still naked, without a hint of shame or modesty, she walked to the attached bathroom and came back holding a pill bottle and a plastic cup of water. "Here, take some Tylenol and water." She went back to the bathroom to get another cup for herself, popping two pills into her mouth before drinking. Yang followed suit, though she stayed in bed.

"Weiss..." Yang groaned.

"Yes?"

"About last night..."

"Yeah...it was fun but I always regret getting shitfaced in the morning. Hangovers are the worst."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh."

"Weiss...I'm...I'm not dreaming right? We had sex?"

"Yes Yang, we had sex. Good sex, if I do say so myself," Weiss smirked.

"Oh no." Yang sat up and hugged her knees.

"Yang?"

"No. No. No."

Weiss sat back down on the bed and reached out a hand. "What's wrong?"

"This was a mistake."

Weiss' heart dropped. She lowered her hand to the bed. "What? What do you mean?"

"Weiss, last night was a mistake."

"A mistake?" It was like a heavy weight had settled into the pit of her stomach. "Yang...I know we were drunk but..."

"No, you don't understand...I don't sleep around. It doesn't happen. Ever. Ask anyone who knows me, I've never been in a one night stand. I've never taken anyone home from clubs or bars nor left with anyone, no matter how drunk I was."

"You...you really think all this was a one night stand?" Weiss was genuinely hurt. Yang's words stabbed into her chest, right where her heart was supposed to be, a heart that seemed to have been sucked into the void in her stomach.

"Wasn't it?"

"No! Gods no!" Weiss shook her head. "After all the time we spent together, after that kiss at the river, that night on the couch...after all that, you...you think I think that little of you?" Weiss was getting choked up, it was like there was a huge lump in her throat making it hard to breath.

"Weiss..."

"Yang, I know I'm very casual when it comes to sex and I may even have a bit of a reputation around town, but...I wouldn't spend so much time with you if I didn't care..." Weiss tried unsuccessfully to stop tears from leaking down her cheeks.

Yang leaned forward and pulled Weiss into a hug. "I'm sorry...I know you care, I care too...I just...I dunno, I panicked. I got drunk and slept with you and that never happens, I just don't _do_ that."

Weiss hugged her back tightly. "Yang...I never expected that I would grow to care so much about you. Yes, you're beautiful, and yes, at first I may have had...less than pure intentions...but as I got to know you, I found myself enjoying spending time with you more and more. It became less about doing pervy things with you and more about, well, doing _anything_ with you. It didn't matter what it was, you made everything so bright and fun."

"Weiss..." Weiss shushed Yang before she could continue.

"Let me finish please. You mean so much more to me than some simple fling. It's been a very long time since I enjoyed spending time with anyone as much as I enjoy spending time with you. I care a lot about you...and I hope you care about me..."

"O-of course I do. I...I'm just...I was afraid. Afraid you didn't feel the way I did." Weiss pulled back and looked into Yang's eyes. The two stared at each other, trying to put into their looks all the feelings that they couldn't convey through words. They leaned in and kissed softly.

Weiss pulled away first. "Okay, we need to get cleaned up. Would you like to shower first?"

"Yeah, a shower sounds great right now."

"Want me to jump in with you?" Weiss playfully asked, winking.

Yang blushed. "Maybe another time, when I feel less disgusting and awful."

Weiss kissed her again. "Yang you're never disgusting, but okay." As Yang got up and walked to the shower, Weiss started gathering their clothes and things, organizing the room a bit.

* * *

Weiss had just finished eating a light lunch when the doorbell rang. Wondering who as at the door, Weiss walked up to it and peered through the peephole. She saw a tall, well dressed woman with snow white hair pulled into a bun, along with a large sweep of bangs covering part of her face. Weiss hastily opened the door. "Winter! I'm so excited to see you! Come in, come in!" Weiss happily showed the other woman in.

"Hello, little sister. It's good to see you're well." Winter Schnee stepped into the house, bending over to remove her shoes before following Weiss into the kitchen.

"Excuse the mess, I just finished eating and haven't had time to clean up yet. Would you like some salad? I have leftovers."

"No thank you, dear sister. I ate before arriving." Winter glanced over at the sink. "However I should think some of those plates have been there longer than a few minutes. Am I wrong?"

Weiss paled and chuckled nervously. "No, you're not wrong. I may have procrastinated on cleaning all the dishes..."

Winter tutted. "You should do them right away, that way they never pile up in the first place."

"Yes sister."

"Should I inspect the rest of your abode? See if you're keeping things as neat and tidy as you should be? You're not living with father and mother anymore, there's no servants here to clean up for you."

"I'll have you know I clean every week!" Weiss harrumphed.

Winter smiled down at her sister. "I'm sure you do. Still, I'd like to see for myself." She started inspecting the rest of the kitchen and dinning area, before moving to the living room, adjusting some magazines on the coffee table to be in a straight stack. She hummed to herself as she climbed the stairs, checking the paintings and pictures on the walls for dust, and after finding none, gave a smile to Weiss.

Stepping into the bedroom, Winter paused. She glanced around the room before stepping closer to the bed. Weiss waited at the doorway nervously. Winter meant well, but being part of the military only amplified her very strict upbringing. Weiss didn't take it personally, her parents had been just as strict with her, but whereas Winter seemed to crave that strictness, Weiss chafed under it.

"Hmm..." Winter was staring at the bed, before she reached down and plucked something off of it. "I didn't know you dyed your hair blonde recently, little sister."

Weiss groaned. "I didn't."

"Well, my dear, it's no business of mine who you share your bed with...but that doesn't mean I'm not curious," Winter said her eyes sparkling mischievously. "I'm just doing my duty as your big sister, to make sure she's worthy of you."

"How did you know it was a woman?" Weiss asked, before the answer dawned on her. "You sneaky little devil, you saw her leaving didn't you?"

Winter smirked. "I may have passed by earlier but decided to give you time to clean up after I saw the girl leaving."

"So this whole inspection was just an excuse to tease me?"

"When is it ever anything else, Weiss?" Winter laughed. Weiss just crossed her arms. "So, tell me about her. She must be special if you brought her here instead of some sleazy motel."

"Winter!"

"Oh please, Weiss, you think I don't know about your little escapades? I hope you're at least being safe about it."

Weiss grumbled and muttered under her breath. "Of course I am. Condoms and birth control both."

"Very well. So tell me about her. What's her name? What does she do?"

"Her name is Yang Xiao-Long and she works as a mechanic here in Vale."

"A mechanic? With hair like that? I'm surprised it doesn't get caught in the machinery she fixes."

"Yang is very particular about her hair. More than me, even."

"So is she just a fling or?"

"No! Yang...Yang is special. And after this morning...I guess she's my girlfriend now?"

"You're unsure?"

"Well, we didn't exactly make it official or anything...we just...she freaked out after last night, and I tried to reassure her that I really do care for her. We kinda confessed feelings for each other."

"So when's the first date?"

Weiss smiled. "Weeks ago. Though neither of us really called it a date, nor any of the others, but I consider them to be."

Winter placed a finger on the side of her chin as she thought. "Hmm, so you've been dating, quote unquote, for weeks, and yet she freaked out after having sex last night? What did you do to the poor girl?"

"Winter! What kind of deviant do you take me for?"

"The sexual kind, Weiss. Father is not happy about the rumors, by the way, nor is he happy about the work he's been putting in to try and quell them."

Weiss groaned. "Can't he just let me live my life?"

"Not while you're still a Schnee."

"Ugh."

"So, what happened last night, baby sister?"

"It was the first time we had sex."

Winter gasped in mock surprise. "Weiss, you dated a girl for _weeks_ and didn't try to get into her pants until now?"

"Shut up! I told you, Yang's special."

"She must be, to be able to have you keep your legs closed for that long."

"Winter! I'm not a harlot!" Weiss looked genuinely hurt and on the verge of tears.

"I know, Weiss, I know." Winter paused and looked down for a moment before continuing. "I'm just worried for you. It's not exactly safe to sleep around casually. Then there's the rumors...they could destroy your career." Winter hugged Weiss. "It's a big sister's job to look after her siblings."

Weiss returned the hug. "I know. It's just a little hurtful to hear you say those things, even if I know you're just trying to look out for me."

"I'm sorry Weiss. I'll be less scathing in the future." Winter let go of Weiss and held her at arm's length. "Tell me more about your new girlfriend though."

"Like I said, I don't really know if she's my girlfriend...things are kinda up in the air. But she's...warm. She's like the sun. When she comes in the room, everything looks brighter, everything seems nicer and more inviting."

"I see. Well, I'm glad she makes you feel like that, Weiss. It sounds like she's a good person."

"She is."

* * *

 _Dear Diary_

 _I swear I'm not neglecting you. It's just...things keep happening now. Especially when it involves Yang._

 _So, Yang and I went to a new club, got smashed, and well...we had some really, really, really hot sex. Like fuck me my hand's already between my legs just remembering it. She's so god damn sexy...I love the sounds she makes, I love her taste, I love her perfect breasts. Best part is towards the end she let out a side I never expected, and she got real rough with me. I came so hard I saw white, and my ass is still sore, it's been making sitting down a little tough...but it's a good pain. Fuck it's a good pain. I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life. If a bruised ass is all I have to pay for that I'll gladly pay again and again_

 _I need to try being rough with her next time, see what she likes. As much as I loved how she made me hers, I want to look down on her begging me for sweet release._

 _Anyways, I better stop here before I start masturbating instead of writing in you._

 _So obviously, being exhausted from sex, we slept together. Yang...kinda freaked out in the morning. We talked it through, and we kinda confessed our feelings to each other? I guess? now we're sorta together? I don't know, we had a talk, a lot was said, but we didn't exactly make things nice and clean...but love isn't clean. It isn't easy and prepackaged and nicely divided. It's messy and weird and fuzzy and difficult._

 _I'll continue to hang out with and see Yang, and I plan to just let things develop. I'm not gonna force things. Who knows what the future holds?_

 _Weiss_


	7. Chapter 7: Snowy Summer

Yang opened the door to her apartment to find a pair of black and red shoes in the entrance way. "Hey Rubes!" She called down the hall.

"Yaaaaannnngggggg!" Came the reply, before a black and red blur rounded the corner and crashed into her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Yang laughed and ruffled the hair of the short girl clinging to her. "Hey sis, what brings you over?"

"I had the day off and I wanted to see my big sister but when I got here you weren't home so I let myself in and I was waiting for you." Ruby beamed up at her sister.

Yang laughed again and pulled Ruby off of her. "Okay, okay, I had nothing important to do today anyways, let's hang out." As she walked down the hallway, Ruby gasped.

"YANG!" She cried, pointing at her sister with a horrified expression on her face.

Yang turned around, showing confusion at her sister's antics. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Your clothes!"

Yang looked down at herself and groaned. She was still wearing the dress from last night, with a couple of added creases from where it had been lying crumpled on the floor. "It's okay Rubes, I'll wash em, don't worry."

"I don't care about that! Why are you wearing a dress in the morning? And why would it be so wrinkly?" She stamped her foot, hands on her hips and cheeks puffed out in anger. For all that she was only two years younger than Yang, Ruby had some surprisingly childish mannerisms at times.

"Ugh...if you must know I slept at Blake's cause I went out last night and got drunk, and she was closer."

Ruby pursed her lips and pretended to adopt a thinking pose. "Hmm, and here I thought she was staying over...considering she came out of Sun's room and had breakfast with us this morning."

"...uh, I meant I was at Dad's?"

"You drove five hours to go to Dad's, while drunk, stayed for all of three seconds, then drove back here?"

"Fuck," Yang swore under her breath.

"Yang, I'm not a child, please don't treat me like one. Now where were you?"

Yang sighed and slowly plodded to her room. "Let me change, then I'll tell you what happened." She quickly shucked the dress and put on a comfortable pair of shorts and tank top, before heading into the living room and slumping on the couch. Ruby came out of the kitchen holding a steaming mug, handing it to her sister. Yang sniffed the aroma, before taking a sip, the coffee helping her wake up. "I was at Weiss' place."

Ruby sat in the recliner, rocking lightly as she listened. "Weiss is the girl you brought hiking up to dad's cabin, right?"

"Yeah. We went out, took taxis cause we planned to drink. It was late, we were tired, so I kinda just slept there."

"Why didn't you just take a taxi home?"

Yang sighed. Ruby was like a dog with a bone sometimes, and she was more perceptive than she looked. "Because...because I was drunk, and I wanted to stay with Weiss, okay?"

Ruby grinned and leaned back into the recliner. "There, was that so hard? You should have just said it from the start."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me for tying to keep my private life private."

"From your sister? You should know better," Ruby smirked. "So when am I going to meet your new girlfriend?"

Yang started. "She's not!- Err...well...I mean..." She looked away and started to nervously play with her hair. Ruby's smug grin turned to one of complete glee, stretching from ear to ear and her eyes wide and sparkling. "We...we're not...together together. We're not even technically dating."

"Oh my gosh Yang, she's totally your girlfriend! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I have to meet her!"

"Woah, calm down a bit, please. I still have a hangover."

Ruby ignored her, of course. "When am I meeting her?" Yang wondered how she could even speak with a smile that wide.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope!" She said, popping the p.

Yang sighed. "Alright, alright. Let's go grab some grub and I'll fill you in, okay?" She stood to grab her keys, her sister following behind her. The two girls put on shoes, got into Yang's small hatchback and headed on out.

"You know, I still can't believe you drive a cute little car like this."

"Well, it was cheap and has trunk space. That's what I needed it for. If I ever want to actually enjoy driving I'd just take Bumblebee instead." She smirked, fondly smiling at the thought of her motorcycle. She frowned as her sister poked her.

"Come on, spill the beans! How did you and Weiss start dating?"

"Well...when I woke up and saw I was in her bed, I kinda freaked out." She glanced to the side and shook her head before Ruby could speak. "No, not in a good way. I was scared. Really scared. I couldn't believe what I had done. Weiss tried to talk me down, it was almost a full blown anxiety attack. That was when she kinda confessed to having feelings for me. Well, no, there was no 'kinda' about it, she definitely has feelings."

Yang went silent, as if she had to process what she had just said. After the silence dragged on a little too long, Ruby decided to help her sister along with the story. "What did you answer?"

"I'm not sure. I care for Weiss, and I told her that, at least. But I don't know. I don't know what I feel towards her. Blake thinks I'm like a schoolgirl with a crush, and she's not exactly wrong. It's just...it's not like the stories you read growing up, you know? Where you're supposed to just _know_ that you love them, and that they're the one? It's not like that for me. I don't _know_. I like her, yes, and I...I think I want to take things further, maybe, but it's happening so fast. How can I be sure I want more if I haven't experienced what we already have for very long? Hell, I've only even known Weiss for a few months."

Ruby reached out to pat her sister's arm, trying to comfort her, though being stuck in a car made it difficult. "I think you're overthinking things." Ruby snorted. "Never thought you'd be the one to do that, if I'm honest."

"You think?"

"Yes, Yang, I do. I think you need to just relax and let things happen naturally. Don't think about trying to pinpoint your feelings, don't think about 'what ifs', just...have fun. Relax, spend time with Weiss, and enjoy it. There's nothing wrong with that."

Yang gave Ruby a smirk. "Aww, my baby sister is so grown up and mature!" After a moment, her smile changed into something warmer and more genuine. "Thanks Rubes... I'll try to keep your advice in mind." She pulled up into the drive through of a fast food burger chain. She ordered two combo meals, making sure to replace Ruby's soda with a strawberry milkshake. The two enjoyed a silent car ride back home, the smell of the greasy food causing their mouths to water.

* * *

The two sisters were lying on the couch, just watching some TV when Yang's cell rang. Seeing it was Weiss calling, Yang raised an eyebrow as she answered. "Weiss? What's up?"

"Yang! Please tell me you're free for dinner tonight!"

She could hear the frantic tone in Weiss' voice. "Woah, calm down. Yes, I'm free, why?"

"I'll text you the address. Dress classy, be there for 8, and please, whatever you do, don't be late."

"Hold on Weiss, slow down there. Take a deep breath in and out." She waited until she heard the other girl do just that. "Now, what's this about."

Weiss tried to compose herself. "My sister is in town. Winter. She made reservations and asked to meet you."

"Heh, I know that feeling. My sister is dying to meet you too. She's not quite as pushy though. Yeah, I can be there."

Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I know this is last minute, literally, and it's a lot of pressure, it's just...Winter is important to me. She's my older sister."

She laughed. "Yeah, I get it, don't worry. I'll be there, okay? See you tonight." Weiss thanked her and hung up. Still chuckling, she glanced at the time before laying back down on the couch.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss's older sister kinda ambushed her with dinner reservations and wanting to meet me."

Ruby blinked. "That...that does sound kinda like something you would do, actually."

"I know, that's why I'm laughing. I get the feeling we'll get along just fine. She's just gonna be protective of her little sister, and as the big sister of our family, I know how it goes."

"Well, don't you have to get ready?"

"Yeah, but I still got a little bit of time."

"What are you gonna wear?" Yang got up and walked into her room, coming out holding a pair of slacks and a purple blouse. Ruby thought about it for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'll wear heels too. Flats are too casual."

"Maybe you should wear a dress?"

Yang laughed nervously and glanced around the room. "I don't really have fancy dresses I can wear for something like this."

Ruby smirked. "Only trashy ones for clubs, right?" She laughed when her sister nodded glumly. "You'll look great Yang."

"Oh, I know. I always look great." She winked.

* * *

Yang fidgeted as she waited in line to be seated. This restaurant was much more upscale than she expected. The _Maitre D'_ was wearing an actual tuxedo, the clientele all seemed to be looking down their noses at her, and the entire place screamed money. She had brushed her hair to try and tame the wild curls somewhat, but she still felt like she looked disheveled and out of place. She eventually reached the front of the line. "Oui, Mademoiselle?"

"Umm...I have a reservation?"

"Under what name?"

"Schnee." The man gave her a look of suspicion, obviously looking her up and down before his lip curled in disgust. There was a slight breeze as the door to the restaurant opened behind her.

"You are not a Schnee, madam, and the audacity of common riff-raff like you trying to pass yourself off as one offends me. Now leave, before I am forced to escort you off the premises."

Yang stood there in shock, unable to believe how insulting this waiter was being to her. She opened and closed her mouth, swallowing as she tried to reply, but was saved when someone behind her cleared their throat and stepped up beside her.

"Ahem. I think you'll find that this young lady is dining with us. Though I would like to speak with your manager after that little display. How incredibly rude of you to assume such nasty things."

Yang turned her head to look at the woman next to her. She was dressed in what had to be some kind of military dress uniform, complete with medals on her chest and insignia on her arm.

The woman, who was taller than her in her heels, turned her head and smiled down at Yang. "I am Winter Schnee. Please excuse the earlier rudeness...I didn't realize the quality of employee at this establishment had dropped so substantially."

Yang smiled nervously back. "Yang Xiao-Long, nice to meet you, Ms Schnee."

Winter waved a hand. "Please, call me Winter." She turned back to the Maitre D'. "Now, please show us to our table." She followed along behind him, her posture and bearing giving the impression that she owned the entire restaurant. Yang followed behind, somewhat meekly, until she felt a hand link itself on her arm. She turned her head, and her eyes met icy blue ones.

"Hi, Yang." Weiss said, stepping beside her and keeping her hand on Yang's arm. The blonde smiled and the two followed behind Winter. Yang glanced sideways at the shorter woman, blushing as she saw what Weiss was wearing, and how gorgeous she looked in it. Her dress was strapless, starting out as a starry blue and fading into a pale blue, almost white towards the bottom. It reached her ankles, with a slit along one side, revealing her shapely leg. Her dress was accompanied by a dark blue bolero jacket, a white snowflake embroidered on the back, and the front being closed at her neck with a clasp that had a sapphire in the center. The rest of the jacket was open, leaving a small window of creamy skin showing on her chest, above her dress and below the clasp, a hint of cleavage showing through. Yang gulped.

"You look stunning."

Weiss smiled and giggled sweetly. "Thank you. You're looking great yourself."

The two sat at the table, Yang and Weiss on one side, Winter across from Yang. A waiter came to hand them menus before Winter waved him away. "We won't be needing menus. I'll place the order for all of us." As she recited the order, the waiter hurriedly writing it all down in a pocket notebook, Yang turned to Weiss and whispered.

"Does she always act like she's queen of the world?"

With a smirk and a sideways glance, Weiss replied with "of course."

The waiter bowed and left the table, causing Winter to turn her attention to Yang. "So, Yang. Tell me about yourself."

* * *

 _Dear Diary_

 _I love my sister. I really do...but does she have to make me have fucking heart attacks?_

 _She shows up unannounced, scares me half to death about interrogating me about my secret lover...when she knew all along, having seen Yang leaving. Then she makes a dinner reservation at some fancy restaurant, where Yang definitely felt out of place in, only to grill her about her intentions regarding me. She even asked her if she had plans for a honeymoon!_

 _Yang was amazing though. She handled everything well, laughed the honeymoon question off and overall gave as good as she got. I think Winter was impressed, hopefully._

 _The food was...adequate. Not really worth the price, and while our server was fine, the Maitre D' left much to be desired. Winter spoke with the manager, to get the number of the owner. I get the feeling she'll be buying the place and forcing a few changes, especially regarding staff and policy. It wouldn't be the first time she's done this._

 _Winter has to go. She didn't have that much time off and she's very busy. But she didn't object to Yang, nor did she even mention her in her goodbye. I can only assume this means good things._

 _It's silly, but her approval means a lot to me. I'm glad she doesn't object to Yang._

 _Weiss_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here we are. Chapter 7. This chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write and I had to make a few executive decisions regarding it. I don't like using author's notes to explain story related things since I believe the writing should speak for itself, but I have to say something in this case. Sacrifices sometimes have to be made for the sake of the pacing of the story and the structure of the story...and one was made here. I'm sorry Chapter 7, but I had to prioritize the story over any one individual chapter. In the future I'm going to try and plan out stories better so that I don't have to resort to making a chapter like this, but for now, what's done is done.**

 **As always, please feel free to leave reviews/comments, I do read each and every single one, and I love to receive feedback, no matter what kind.**


	8. Chapter 8: No I In Team RWBY

"So what's so important about tonight?"

"It's board game night. My dad started the tradition when we were kids. We'd get together as a family, including Blake, and just play board games all night. We're older now, but Ruby is really adamant about us keeping this up. I dunno, I like it. It's nostalgic."

"I see. Is it okay for me to be here then?"

"Sure! Dad can't make it and we invite friends all the time! It's better with more than 3 people anyways."

"Well, if you're sure..."

Yang smiled. "Of course! We'd love to have you, don't worry." She smoothly pulled into her parking spot and turned off the car. "We're here anyways, so it's too late to back out now," she smirked. The two girls stepped out of Yang's hatchback and walked towards the door.

* * *

"...how? How could you possibly have won? My family is one of the most prominent business families alive. I'm a prodigy in the company I work for. How?" Weiss' eye twitched. Yang didn't reply except to continue to smile that shit eating grin she had.

"Yang is super competitive and has been playing Oligopoly for years and years," Ruby said as she patted Weiss on the arm.

"Don't worry about it, princess, who knows, maybe one day you'll actually be a challenge for me," Yang said, her eyebrows waggling. She laughed at the furious glint in Weiss' eyes, then stood. "I'll get us some more drinks."

Blake stood up as well and followed Yang into the kitchen. "Here, I'll help."

The dark haired girl rummaged around in the fridge, while the blonde pulled out some liquor bottles from a cabinet. She put the latest bottle on the counter before she felt a hand on her arm, and turned to see amber eyes staring at her. "We need to talk."

Yang leaned against the counter. "Okay, sure."

"It's about your girlfriend."

"What about her?"

"Yang, do you know who she is?"

"Uh, yeah, she's Weiss, why?"

Blake huffed. "No. She's Weiss _Schnee_."

"Yeah, that's her last name, so?"

"So?" Blake's cheek twitched briefly. "So the Schnee family are filthy rich. Like, really, really rich. Why didn't you tell me she was a Schnee?"

"I mean...I knew she had a lot of money, but so what? Who cares how rich she is?"

Blake sighed angrily. "Okay, good on you for not being a gold digger but that's not what I meant. When I say filthy rich, I mean actually filthy. As in dirty money. While they haven't been caught being involved in crimes or anything, their business practices are cutthroat and straddle the law. They've caused a lot of people a lot of harm on their way to the top, and not in the 'stepping on their toes' kind of way, but in the 'we're leaving you destitute, up to your ears in debt and likely homeless, and you can't stop us' kind of way. They're business moguls and they've run hundreds of small businesses down and preyed on who knows how many other people by 'helping' them get started, but with predatory contracts. They're not good people, Yang."

Yang's expression hardened. "Weiss isn't like that."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "It's only a matter of time. Just wait until she rises up the corporate ladder, then she'll continue the family legacy of trampling over others to stay on top."

Yang took a deep breath. "Blake, you don't know anything about her. Weiss wouldn't do that." Blake glared at her. "Please Blake...just give her a chance. For me?"

Blake crossed her arms. "Fine. But if she hurts you, I might just find myself accidentally wringing her neck."

Yang gave her a soft, sad smile. "Thanks. Now come on, Ruby probably drove her crazy with a million questions, let's go rescue her."

The two returned to the living room, carrying bottles between them. Yang deposited her burden then clapped her hands. "Alright, what's next?"

Ruby grinned and nodded at Weiss. "Well, I asked Weiss what she would like to play next and she choose Betrayal at the Mansion on the Mountain."

Yang whistled. "A classic, I like it. Let's set it up and play."

The four girls took turns exploring the mansion, discovering new rooms. The group had a few close calls with various Omens they discovered, but so far had avoided disaster. It was Weiss's turn, and she moved her character into a new room in the upper floor. The tile was revealed; an omen. Pulling the card from the deck, she found she now had a little girl following her around. All that was left was to roll the dice to see if they were now haunted. There were only four Omens total, so all she needed was to roll a 4 or higher. She picked up the six dice, blew on them for luck, then rolled them on the table. She stared dumbfounded at the dice, four of them having come up blank, the other two being 1s.

"Good job Weiss, we don't even have half the mansion explored yet." Blake frowned.

Weiss reached for the Betrayer's Booklet and scanned to see what scenario she had unleashed on them all. Looking at the chart, she saw that she was the Betrayer and was now working against the other players. Turns out the little girl was a vampire, and Dracula was waking up from his slumber. She set out the pieces they needed, the rules were explained, and the second phase of the game started.

"Well, since I'm close anyways, and I have this holy spear..." Blake moved her character to Weiss' and immediately attacked her. She failed to inflict damage, and that made her scowl. Ruby and Yang each took their turns, heading towards Dracula, hoping to kill him before he woke up. They too, didn't manage to do any damage. Then it was Weiss' turn, and she moved her vampires closer to the others, while she fought Blake.

After another uneventful turn of Blake attacking Weiss and accomplishing nothing, Ruby groaned. "Blake, ignore her, we need to kill Dracula, let's focus on that."

Blake shook her head. "If I take her out now, it'll be less enemies getting in our way once he wakes up."

Another round, another turn of Blake failing to hurt Weiss. She snarled in frustration and glared at the white haired girl. "Come on you stupid vampire, why won't you die?"

"I'm just going to take my turn now..." Yang said gingerly.

This time, Weiss scored a big hit on Blake. "Fuck!" She exclaimed as she was left at half health, now significantly weakened.

"I'm sorry," Weiss replied, looking down.

"Save it, I don't need your pity."

Weiss was confused. She could understand Blake potentially enjoying the actual fighting, but the dirty looks and aggressiveness seemed like a step too far. Even Ruby fidgeted uncomfortably. Weiss had only known Ruby for a few hours but she seemed rather dense to social cues...so for even her to pick up something being wrong meant something was _definitely_ wrong. The game ended a couple of turns later, with Weiss having defeated Blake in combat with the help of her vampires and the other two being turned by Dracula. The victory felt hollow to Weiss.

"Why don't we play something a little more simple?" She suggested, hoping to maybe salvage the night for the sake of Yang and Ruby.

Ruby jumped up. "Oh, I know! Why don't we play Say Something?"

Weiss nodded at her. "Okay, how do you play?"

Ruby pulled out a colorful box with dry erase markers and small whiteboards. "We pull questions from the question cards then have to write down what we think you would answer, then we bet on which answer we think you would choose. Then you reveal your favourite and we award points!"

Yang grinned. "Yeah, that sounds like fun, let's go with that."

* * *

"I'll take Ruby back to her place." Blake said as she put on her shoes.

"Going to go see Sun?" Yang waggled her eyebrows.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Bye Weiss, it was nice to meet you!" Ruby hugged the older girl tightly.

"Ack, Ruby, too tight!"

"Oops, heh, sorry."

After the two had left, Yang flopped down on the couch and groaned. Weiss sat at attention, her posture stiff. Yang ran her hand through her hair.

"So...Ruby is... nice."

Yang snorted. "Yeah she is. Very tiring though."

Weiss chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that. Still, I feel like she likes me. That's good, right?" She glanced at her girlfriend and saw her smile at her.

"Don't worry, Ruby likes you. I can tell."

The two fidgeted awkwardly, unable to look directly at the other. Yang sighed. "I'm sorry about Blake."

"Did...did I do something to offend her?"

"No, it's not you. She's being...stubborn, and stupid."

"I didn't expect your best friend to be so hostile."

Yang growled. "Yeah, she was being a real bitch. I asked her to drop it, to try and not ruin the night but..."

"Why though? What did I do?"

"It's not you, or anything you did...she's just judging you by your name."

Weiss frowned. "Ah. I see." She clenched her hand into a fist in her lap. "I know what people think of my family, but I'm not like that."

"I know! I told her as much, but she wouldn't listen." She stood and walked over to Weiss, taking the seat next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. Weiss rested against her, fitting surprisingly well against her. "She's really hard headed when she wants to be."

"It's okay, Yang."

"No, it's not okay! She should be happy for me. She _was_ happy for me until she found out who you are. I can't believe she is being so stupid about this!"

Weiss smiled up at her. "It's sweet that you're angry for me, but really, it's okay. Maybe Blake and I can't be friends, but we can at least not be enemies."

Yang shook her head, turning to face Weiss. "I know she'll come around eventually but... fuck! How dare she treat you like that! You're my girlfriend for fuck's sa-" She only stopped her rant when Weiss kissed her abruptly. When the other girl pulled back, her mouth just hung open.

"Well, that's one way to get you to stop talking," Weiss giggled.

She looked away embarassed. "Shut up."

Weiss leaned in and kissed Yang again, softly. "You're cute when you pout."

She blushed. "Weiss..."

The other girl pushed forward, pressing Yang onto her back on the couch as she straddled her. "I think it's sweet that you're so defensive of me." She leaned down to kiss Yang's neck, speaking with her lips against her throat. "But just as I'm yours...you're _mine_." She kissed her neck again. "And tonight, I'm going to claim what's mine..." Weiss kissed further down her neck until she sucked hard on the base, leaving a hickey, a sign to the world that Yang was hers and hers alone. The blonde moaned, looking at her with lidded eyes. She licked her lips and kissed Yang deeply, her body pressing against her lover's.

Yang weakly protested. "Weiss...not now."

She stopped kissing and grinned down at her. "You don't sound very convincing," she giggled.

"You make it hard to resist..." Yang murmured. "But still, when I think about tonight, I just feel angry..."

Weiss grinned and kissed her softly. "Use that anger...I like being punished..."

Yang groaned and reached up to grab the back of Weiss's neck, holding her down as she kissed her. "Fine...have it your way."

Weiss giggled into the kiss, grinding her hips on top of Yang, her hands reaching up to run through Yang's hair, bunching it up and tugging lightly.

Yang yanked the offending hands out, pushing her off and sat up, bearing Weiss down into the couch. "You little brat, you know not to touch my hair," she growled. She quickly pulled down Weiss' pants, exposing her rear before spanking it hard, causing a loud gasp to escape from Weiss' mouth.

Weiss smirked as she glanced over her shoulder. "I've been a bad girl..."

Yang slapped her again. "Yes, you have. Now take your punishment." After a few minutes, during which time Weiss's backside was red and burning, Yang stood. Weiss turned around onto her back and she watched her lover strip down, before she planted a knee right near her head. "I might forgive you for being a bad girl if you make me cum. But first..." She picked up her discarded belt, grabbing Weiss' hands and tying her wrists together above her head. She then lowered herself and started grinding on the smaller girl's face. "Get to work," she ordered.

Weiss' tongue peaked out and tentatively licked at Yang's lips. She teased her folds before placing her lips around Yang's clit. She heard moaning above her and continued to gently tease the sensitive nub, using the soft underside of her tongue. It didn't take long before Yang's hips started bucking against her face, her moans increasing in pitch. Weiss smiled and continued to lick at Yang's button, her own thighs rubbing against each other as her own lust consumed her, helped along by the domineering blonde currently giving her a meal and a symphony of moans. Sadly, she wasn't offered any relief from the burning in her core.

Yang grinned down at her sexy, obedient girlfriend. She sped up her hips, lowering herself more to almost cut off Weiss' breathing. She reached back behind her and ran her hand down her plaything's body, feeling her twitch and buck her hips against her hand, desperate for relief. She slid her fingers into Weiss, smirking as she felt the girl coo and moan, her hips twitching and bucking against her hand. She could feel how needy Weiss was, from the fervent movement of her hips, her clenching cunt clinging to her fingers, and her tongue working harder than ever to please her. Her own pleasure was mounting as well as she continued to sit on Weiss' face. "Mmm, you know how to use that tongue..." she moaned. She purposefully stopped moving her fingers, and felt Weiss whine, her hips moving harder still, trying to get whatever pleasure she could. "Make me cum, Weiss..." Yang breathed, reaching up to squeeze a breast with her free hand.

Weiss redoubled her efforts, eager to make Yang orgasm, hoping she would be rewarded afterwards. She trapped her clit between her lips and started to lick it more insistently than before. It didn't take long before Yang was shuddering in orgasm, lost in pleasure as her pussy squirted her juices all over Weiss. Weiss moaned and swallowed what she could, doing her best to get as much of her partner's taste as she could. Her face, chin and neck were dripping with Yang's lust, and she licked her lips, savoring the mess she caused her girlfriend to make.

Yang panted harshly as she came down from her orgasm. She stood and got up off of Weiss, admiring the look of her. Panting on her back, arms still tied up above her head, leaving her vulnerable. Covered in juices, licking her lips and her legs spread wide, hips bouncing lightly, her pussy red and dripping with need. "That's a good look for you Weiss..." she purred.

"Yang...please...can I cum now? I did well, right? I was a good girl, right?"

"Hmm, I don't know...I don't think that was much of a punishment for you..." After hearing her wimpering, Yang grinned. "I think I know what your punishment should be. You're not allowed to play with yourself tonight," she said with a giggle in her tone.

"Yang, no, please...I'll do anything, please, I need to cum...please..."

Yang patted her cheek. "Nope!"

Weiss panted and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please...I can't stand it..."

Yang grinned as she untied her hands. "Nope...but you get to sleep here with me tonight, how's that?" Weiss sighed and stood, rubbing her wrists lightly, her thighs wet and rubbing against each other again. She mutely followed Yang to the bedroom, stripping off her clothes with a small whine, before lying in bed next to her. Yang wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, spooning her. "I love you, Weiss...thanks for taking my mind off things."

Weiss turned her head to smile at her. "I love you too Yang, even if you are a giant cock teas-ah!" She gasped as she felt Yang's fingers reach down and push into her slit.

"You didn't think I'd really leave you like that, did you?" Weiss smiled and moaned in response. After some tender loving and a quick, passionate orgasm, the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm alive! Wow this took way too long for me to finish writing. I was in a real slump, barely able to write anything at all for a long while there. Hopefully having broken through, I'll be able to post the next chapter sooner than 6 weeks this time. As I'm editing and uploading this, I'm working on the next chapter of Restraining Order as well, and that should be going up later tonight too. So yay, double updates!**


End file.
